


komaru works at a pizza factory

by yuzuleaf



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Crack, F/M, Male Fujisaki Chihiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:36:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzuleaf/pseuds/yuzuleaf
Summary: komaru works at a pizza factory and sells a pizza factory. toko sues the pizza factory and komaru falls in love with her lawyer makoto who is also her brother
Relationships: Asahina Yuta/Naegi Komaru, Fujisaki Chihiro/Fukawa Touko, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Naegi Komaru/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 12
Kudos: 19





	komaru works at a pizza factory

"komaru you need to sell pizza" her manager ryoma said

"ok ok" she said back

komaru went to the counter at the pizza factory. she greeted the first customer

"i want the boringest pizza you can give me" izuru told her

"so you want mushrooms got it" komaru said

"i want a soda too stupid" izuru said

"what flavor"

"no flavor"

"what"

"just make me a boring pizza and flavorless soda ok" izuru sighed

"fine" komaru said and went to the kitchen. she chucked a 2-liter bottle of grape crush in the oven and then made izuru's pizza

she went out and gave izuru his soda. "where's my pizza" he asked

"i ate it" she replied

"just take my wallet" 

"thank you"

"bye" izuru said and left

the doorbell rang and the next customer entered the pizza factory

"hi" said sayaka

"hello" said komaru

"can i have a cup of urine" sayaka asked

"no" komaru said

"ok"

"what do you want"

"a smoothie"

"what flavor"

"whatever flavor the pink one is"

"ok" komaru said and went to the kitchen

komaru chopped up liver and onions and put it with some strawberries in a cup. then she peed in the cup

"here you go" she said and gave sayaka her smoothie

"thanks" sayaka said

"now give me your money"

"ok" sayaka said and handed komaru 3 cents

then she left

the next customer came into the pizza factory and sat down

"i know you" komaru said

"yeah i'm yuta asahina" he said like it was no big deal

"ok hi. now what do you want" komaru asked

"pizzaless bones"

"what"

"nevermind"

"ok"

"bye komaru" yuta said and left

"hi can i help you" komaru said to the next customer

"i want to speak to your manager" toko said

"ok ok geez" komaru said and called ryoma

"what the fuck do you want i was on break" ryoma shouted

"this lady wants to talk to you" komaru pointed at toko

"hi" ryoma said

"i'm married" toko said

"oh" ryoma sounded disappointed

"wait what" komaru was confused

"oh by the way i'm suing" toko told ryoma

"what" ryoma said

"bye" toko said

"was toko here" chihiro said as he walked into the factory

"yeah why" komaru said

"she was supposed to get her rabies shot" he said

"she sued us by the way" ryoma interjected

"oh no" chihiro said

"what is something wrong" komaru asked

"nothing" he said quickly and left

"that was weird" komaru said

"yeah" the other employee kaede agreed

and now theyre at court B)

"hi im youre laywer" makoto said

"omg makoto"

"hi komaru"

"im madly in love with you makoto" komaru said

"what no im married to kyok already komaru you cant be in love with me" makoto said

"ok then im madly in love with yuta" komaru said

"thats better"

"wait what" yuta said

"toko why did you sue the pizza factory" chihiro asked toko

"because i wanted to" she replied

"whatever can we get married" chihiro asked

"sure" toko said

"case closed" the judge mukuro ikusaba the sixteenth student lying hidden somewhere within the school the one they call the ultimate despair watch out for her said

"wait what" ryoma said

"nobody loses any money except me" mukuro said

"also are you guys actually gonna get married or" she asked and looked at chihiro and toko

"yes" chihiro said

"ok then i now pronounce you husband and wife" mukuro said

and i guess everyone lived happily ever after the end B)


End file.
